


Coral

by romanticalgirl



Category: Grey's Anatomy, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-18-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coral

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-18-06

Pepe didn’t know what was good for him, only what was best for him, which is why he approached the blonde. She wasn’t his type – he preferred his women to be dark and hot-blooded, but something about her tugged at something inside him and he made his way over to her.

“I am Pepe, the King Prawn.”

She glanced up and tried to smile, but the tears fell down her cheeks and the soft coral of her dress complimented his shell nicely. “Izzie.”

She sniffed and he glanced back at the bright lights of the hospital and the mass of dark suits and sparkling dresses. “You want to go back to my place? I have bologna. And Jell-O.”

She stared out at nothing, eyes unfocused past the darkness of the Sound. “Yeah.” She nodded, and got to her feet, her dress swirling around her ankles, brushing against his eyestalks. “That’d be okay.”

“Okay?” He shook his head and started out toward the parking lot. “Nothing with Pepe is just okay, okay? It is fantastic, okay?”

Izzie nodded again. “Okay.”


End file.
